


Bad Boy/Bad Girl

by Shadowstrider



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Invisibility, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: Kira Ford never thought that her deepest sexual fantasies would be fulfilled, never mind that they would be fulfilled by her mentor and comrade.





	Bad Boy/Bad Girl

Walking through the woods towards the Dino Lab’s secret entrance, Kira Ford barely managed to suppress a ‘yelp’ as another gust of air managed to blow across her hot bare nether lips. She had been forced to go commando ever since returning from her post gym class shower to find her black thong and bra had simply vanished. With her denim skirt being as short as it was, she had been one misstep from accidently flashing someone the whole day. The more she had worried about giving someone an eyeful of her pussy, the more aroused she had become at that very thought. It had been a vicious cycle that had left her with a throbbing clit and a wet quim at the end of the day.

It seemed incredible to her that she had managed to finish the school day without everyone in sight having gotten a good look at her soaked cunt. Here in the woods she didn’t have to be concerned with flashing anyone, so she was able to relax... until the next gust of wind would remind her that she was bare beneath her skirt.

Entering a clearing, the blonde teenager was suddenly trapped between a pair of strong arms and a solid body. Adrenaline flooded her veins as she prepared to defend herself, even though her attacker seemed to be invisible.

“Your favourite unicorn’s first name was Mr. Horny, which your mother thought was totally inappropriate, but which you continued to call him that anyways,” whispered a voice into her ear.

There was only one other person who was supposed to know that little fact. Combined with the familiar voice and the familiar feeling of the arms encircling her, it was enough to make her relax into the embrace.

“You should be more aware of your surroundings, Kira.”

She nodded, hearing the undercurrent of worry in the otherwise teasing statement. But as she became aware of something rubbing against her skirt, she said: “It’s a bit difficult to take your lessons serious when you’re rubbing your cock against me, Dr. O.”

Tommy Oliver laughed, soon joined by Kira. “Ever since I saw you in the shower, so vulnerable, so sexy, I couldn’t help myself. Especially not after seeing those naughty pieces of underwear. Black. I had to have them,” he said, relaxing his grip around her and starting to move his hands across her body.

Kira gasped, her dark eyes going wide. Reaching back with a now free hand, she gripped his hard warm cock just enough to make him groan in discomfort. “I spent the whole day... because of you?”

“You said that... Something like that... Ouch... Was a fantasy of yours.” His hands ceased their roaming.

She gave his cock a hard squeeze. “That wasn’t an invitation to go and do it. Fuck! It’s a fantasy for a reason, Teach.”

“But I...”

“Save it.” Another powerful squeeze of his cock. “You really are a bad boy, Tommy Oliver. And while I should be rightly pissed at you pulling a stunt like that without my consent... Fantasy or not... I’ll give you a chance to make it up to me.”

“And how...?”

“Fuck me, now.”

“H... Here?”

“Getting ravaged in the woods is also a fantasy of mine... The other two are busy with their afternoon activities... Seeing as you seem to be so willing to indulge me in my fantasies, why not?”

“Cassidy and Devin were following you, again.”

Kira pondered for a few moments. The more the Power Rangers defended Reefside, the more the school reporter and her dog/camera man snooped around in places they shouldn’t. Like these woods. One day they would be here at the wrong time, so it was important to keep them away from here.

Slipping out of his loose embrace, Kira turned around to face her invisible mentor, a wicked plan taking shape in her mind. “I’m going to blame you for getting me so hot that the thought of that prissy bitch seeing me get fucked doesn’t bother me. In fact, it’s making me hotter.” She smiled a wicked smile, something dark shining in her eyes. “I must be a very bad girl.”

Taking only a few seconds, she removed her black and yellow T-shirt and her skirt, leaving her naked except for her black socks and dark blue trainers. Grinning, she started to fondle herself, pinching her hard pink nipples and squeezing her perky orange sized breasts. Then her hands moved down her toned abdomen, across her neatly trimmed blonde furred slit as she spread her powerful long legs, revealing trails of her arousal, before she finally started to stroke her dripping snatch.

“That girl is far too curious for her own good... Ahhh... Maybe seeing me fucked... Ohh... By a ghost will scare her away from... Yesss... Here.”

“You really are a bad girl, Kira.” She could hear the arousal in his voice.

She grinned. “Says my invisible teacher who spies on me in the shower and is now going to fuck me in the woods.”

“Bad boys become bad teachers.” Driven by lust, Tommy pushed her against a tree and lifted her up far enough that he was able to fill her aroused cunt with one stroke, causing both of them to groan. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, helping to support her weight as he pumped in and out of her. His aching cock drove her tight walls apart, bumping against her throbbing clit, making her blood boil with pleasure. In turn, she milked his penis with her quim, making his nerves burn with her heat and vice-like grip. The rough tree bark scratched her soft back, while her long nails dug into the broad expanse of his back.

With both of them so aroused, it didn’t take long for the pleasure to finally overwhelm them. Kira climaxed first, screaming in wanton lust as her soul burned with ecstasy. The grip on his cock got even tighter, forcing Tommy over the edge, his semen rushing to fill her womb in spurts as his mind was swamped by almost agonizing pleasure.

Both of them were panting as he slipped out of her. Still in an embrace, they sank to the ground, Kira coming to lie next to where she could feel Tommy. It hadn’t been that many months since Kira had first gifted her virginities to her mentor, friend, comrade.

“Except for your little stunt, did you manage to get anything else down?” she asked, as he had planned to make use of the fact that he was currently stuck invisible to investigate Mesogog.

“I followed up on some leads, but I didn’t really get anywhere...”

Reaching down to where she could feel his sperm dripping out of her sex, tried to capture a bit of the invisible substance with her fingers. Tommy’s invisibility extended to his clothes and seemingly also his bodily secretions. “Did you spend the whole day naked?”

He laughed. “No, I removed my clothes in the lab, thought you would be able to hear them to easily. Why didn’t you go home and get some underwear?”

“I have clothes at the lab and home is too far in the opposite direction.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the ‘snap’ of a branch being stepped on not too far away. Kira grinned. “Time to put on our show,” she said.

“You’re not satisfied yet?”

“My fantasy has two parts to it.” She climbed on top of him, feeling his soft sticky penis beneath her left thigh. Grasping it, she swung her body around and came to lie on top of him in a ‘69’ position. “I want you in my ass,” she added, giving her tush a wiggle.

Kira wrapped her lips around the invisible manhood, her tongue lathering it with firm strokes as her right hand moved up and down the hardening shaft and her left hand fondled his testicles. Tommy spread apart her firm silky buttocks, revealing her light brown starfish. Extending his tongue, he started to gently rim it.

Lust built up in their bodies, their moans stifled as they stimulated each other. Soon Tommy was fully erect again, his purple cock head slimy. Copious amounts of saliva, along with the pumping action of two wet fingers, soon had Kira’s asshole ready for penetration.

Moving away from him, Kira got onto her hands and knees. Looking over her shoulder back at where she though he was, she winked. Turning her head back, her lust swamped eyes surveyed the surroundings, trying to see if she could find her intended audience.

She couldn’t help but grin as she felt her buttocks being spread apart. Anticipation made her pussy wet with more arousal. As Tommy slowly stretched her ring of muscle apart with his rigid prick, she joined him in groaning at the incredible feeling. More and more of him filled her, making her nerves dance with lightning. Soon he had buried himself completely in her. Both of them stayed still, savouring the feeling.

But their lust would not be denied. Tommy started thrusting his cock in and out of her rectum, moaning at the incredible tightness. Kira’s grunts turned into screaming moans as a finger was slipped in and out of her drenched cunt, making her close her eyes as the pleasure burned her body. Droplets of sweat started to run down their bodies as they continued fucking.

Opening her eyes, Kira saw a large bush a short distance away... ‘shake’... as if it was shivering. Glad that her intended audience had finally taken their front row seats, she surrendered completely to the storm brewing in her soul. Slipping down until her shoulders and chest met the ground; she reached back and started fingering herself, knocking away Tommy’s hand. In retaliation he grabbed a hold of her blond mane and pulled just enough to make her shiver with pleasure.

“Fuck my ass! Fuck my ass! FUCK MY ASS!” she screamed, giving her performance.

Tommy’s grunts and moans changed in tone, signalling that he was close. Spurred on, she desperately started to fuck herself, screaming in pleasure as she rapidly flicked her clit and her sensitive nipples were dragged across the rough ground.

Burying himself to the hilt in her ass, Tommy coated her intestines with his seed, practically howling as the pleasure tore through him. Another yank on her hair was enough to tip her over into orgasm. Her cunt clamped down on her own fingers as her rosebud constricted around the invading penis. A savage scream was forced from her throat as the storm in her soul erupted, turning her world white with nirvana...

*

Two teens hastily fled the Reefside woods, not believing what they had just seen...

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
